You Can Tell Me
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Oliver has a confession. Oneshot. Written with one of my school friends (Tommy in this fic) who is not on here.


Oliver got up at the ring of a doorbell eagerly and opened it. "Tommy!" He beamed.

"Hey." Tommy smiled back, stepping through the doorway.

"How are you?"

"I've been good."

Oliver smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I feel like a movie."

"What one?" Oliver chuckled at the bad pun.

Tony shrugged. "How about 'Now You See Me'? I've heard it's really good."

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, let's watch that. I've wanted to see it too."

Tommy smiled back. "Cool. Let's go."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You know we can watch it here, right?"

Tommy blushed slightly from his mistake. "Yeah, I meant we should go to the room."

Oliver winked. "Oh, totally."

Tommy's blush deepened. "Anyway . . . We should start it now."

Oliver nodded. "Sounds good." He walked towards his bedroom.

Tommy followed behind. "So, is Thea home?"

"Nope. At a friend's."

"So it's just you and me then?"

"Mhm." Oliver hummed and when they got to the room, Tommy collapsed onto Oliver's bed, causing the other to chuckle. "So . . . bed then?"

Tommy nodded. "Why not?"

Oliver stood next to the bed. "Mind if I join you? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Go ahead." Tommy smiled and Oliver beamed before laying next to him, actually taller so taking up more room. "So why didn't you sleep last night? Busy with your girlfriend?" Tommy wriggled his eyebrows.

Oliver snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't have one, Tommy, and you know it."

Tommy propped himself up on his elbows. "What?! How did I not know this?! I totally didn't know this!"

"Um . . . Because . . ." Oliver flushed.

"Oh, you like someone, don't you?" Tommy grinned.

"You could say that." Oliver mumbled, looking away with a blush.

"Are you gonna tell me who? I'm your best friend! You can tell me that!"

"Well . . . It's a guy . . ."

Tommy's eyes widened. "You too?"

Oliver frowned. "Uh . . . Yeah . . ."

"So who is it then?"

"Um . . ." Oliver looked down. "It's you . . ."

Tommy beamed then hugged Oliver. "I like you too."

Oliver blinked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I think you felt the same way."

Oliver grinned. "Surely you've known me long enough?"

"You had been with both Laurel and Sarah." Tommy retorted dryly. "I think my doubt is justified."

Oliver chuckled nervously. "Touche."

Tommy smiled. "So what do you wanna do?"

Oliver bit his lip. "Well . . ."

"Yeah? What is it?" Oliver blushed darkly and Tommy leaned in to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Oliver's lips. "That?"

Oliver gave a shy smile. "Yeah." Tommy smirked and kissed Oliver again, this time a little longer. Oliver threaded his fingers into Tommy's locks before nipping his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Tommy parted his lips and cupped Oliver's face in his hands. Oliver gave a soft moan. "Tommy . . ." Tommy kissed Oliver again, licking his bottom lip and Oliver whimpered. "Tommy, I want you . . ." Tommy's response was to kiss along Oliver's jaw while pulling off his shirt. "Take me." Oliver blushed a dark red before laying on top of Tommy, trailing his fingers along the bare skin teasingly. Tommy bit his lip, moaning softly. Oliver paused. "Are you sure?" He mumbled. "I mean, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Tommy kissed Oliver. "There is no one I'd rather be with." Oliver beamed before kissing Tommy sweetly. Tommy pulled on Oliver's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Oliver shivered. "Tommy . . ." Tommy unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled it off, leaving them both shirtless.

Oliver gasped. "Wow . . ."

Tommy blushed madly, squirming a little. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Tommy blushed even darker and kissed Oliver passionately, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Oliver shivered. "Tommy . . ."

"I want you, Oliver."

"I want you too." Tommy traced invisible patterns on Oliver's skin, causing the other to shiver and kiss him sweetly. Tommy kissed him back and rolled over on top of Oliver as Tommy kissed down his chest. Oliver shivered. "Oh . . ." Tommy continued kissing his chest. Oliver moaned. "Take me." Tommy ran his hands down Oliver's sides to unbutton his pants. Oliver held his breath as Tommy slid the pants off of him. As soon as he did, Oliver knew he would love what happened. He was right.

~O+T~

The next morning, Tommy woke up entangled in Oliver's arms. Oliver hummed softly and brushed Tommy's hair gently. "So how are you?" Tommy asked, smiling at Oliver.

"Perfect. You?"

"Amazing." Tommy beamed.


End file.
